Shinigmi's purpose
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: Duo's supposed to be dead. So how come Heero and Quatre find him during one of there missions? Heero trys to show his feelings for Duo. Uhm. Quatre and Trowa are caught in the kitchen ;) and yeaaa lots of things will be happening... 1x2 3x4 5xhis hand ;0 Relena bashing eventually. uhm Dont own. :) and there shall be YAOI! :D enjoy and review! BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter one: For so long

Authors note:

Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I've written anything. But I'm starting a new story and I'm hoping it will last awhile. But who knows when writers black will hit again. But yea, getting reviews always helps me want to write, so if you like the story review. Even if you don't like it, Review and tell me what I could do to make it better. I admit I'm not too good with details… But hey I like to leave things for the imagination ;) So yeaaaa PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MOREEEEE. 3 I already have four chapters ready. Not sure how much Ill type up to start you off. Maybe one or two for a start.

Everyone has a fear in their life. Something that they hope they will never encounter or live through. But sadly my job makes it so easy for me to live my nightmare.

"OH what fun what fun!? Ahahaha! My dear you play so wonderfully! What fun shall we have today?"

It's not like it hasn't happened before. I mean, I was trained to deal with it in case it ever did happen. Which is a good thing since it felt like it always seemed to be happening to me?

"Wake up my lovely! Ahhhahaha! Let's play some more, so many games to play, playing is so fun! Play play playyyyyyy!"

Breaking bones, hitting, being cut, receiving threats against dear friends, pulling out teeth, fingernails or toenails. And there's even my favorite, starvation. All would be better than what I've been going through for a while now.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake uppppppp!"

I flinched as both of my eyelids were held open. I jerked my head to the side and groaned out when I did.

"Ohhhohoho! Time to play? Time to play?"

I licked my dry, cracked and bloody lips. Then the man's face stepped into my field of vision. He was smiling like a little kid on Christmas. Watching me excitedly, waiting for me to speak.

"Fuck you."

My voice was hoarse from all the yelling and screaming I have been doing. I can't even remember what my voice normally sounded like anymore. The man's smile grew wider then sat on a chair that was next to the table I was laying on.

"Play we must and play we shall my boy!"

I tried lifting my arms and legs, feeling the restricting bindings around them. I already knew they would be, since he always bound me down before he 'played his games' with me.

"Play okay? Play okay? Play okay!"

I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers trail over my left arm.

"Are you ready my boy? This will be the best game yet, the best game by far! Maybe I will win this game? So let's play and see who the best one winssss!"

Hearing him sing ever blasted sentence to me was so freaking annoying. It made me wish he would win his 'game' just so I wouldn't have to hear his high pitched voice anymore. And just so you know, when he says 'win the game' it actually means to end my life. So far I've been able to get through everything. But he liked to make things harder and harder as time went on. The last one left me tired and drained of all energy. I sighed as I felt a prick in my arm then an intense sting start up in the area.

"Good luck my boy! This is the 285th game we've played! Hope to play some more! Play play play!"

'Ten months…'

Suddenly the intense sting in my arm started to spread all over my body turning into an intense pain, causing me to bite my lip hard. Causing my lip to break open from all the other cuts in it and bleed again. Every second that passed the pain grew worse and worse. Causing me to tense my body and thrash around, trying to end it somehow. I wished this would all end. That all these games would end. Finally after a few minutes I just laid there. Giving up. Hoping that finally my life would end and I would feel no more pain. Eventually my body couldn't take it anymore, and fell unconscious to a blissful blackness.


	2. Chapter two: Fate

A/N: Hey guys, it's time for chapter two. Sorry the first chapter was so short. Some of my chapters will be like that. But eventually longer ones will come. The highest number of words I have is a little more than 1200 words in one chapter. D: sorry. I write all my stories in a phone app, so I'm sorry okay? I will try to be better. This chapter is a bit longer then the first. Hopefully long enough to satisfy you people. I have like six chapters written. But I will not upload them all at once. Because I want to get reviews for this story, and if there's no reviews then no new chapters! So please review. Oh and look forward to a one-shot fluffy story x3 –I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF GUNDAM, IF I DID HEERO AND DUO WOULD BE TOGETHER! :D DON'T SUE MEH! 3

Italic- Thoughts from people in the past

**~-a thought from the main person (heero in this chapter)**

***- written by someone**

Heero's P.O.V

"01 we've located the base, not much security. Getting in should be easy."

'_Comeeeee on 01! This is gunna be easy peasy! Relax a little buddy!'_

I peeked around the tree and nodded to my partner behind me, giving the signal to follow close behind me. I ran for the door that was in front of our current position, scanning the area as I ran I didn't have to look behind me to know my partner was following me. I could just feel his presence.

I stopped to the side of the door, cupping my hands together for my partner to get hoisted up into the window by the door. I heard a soft thud on the other side. And a few seconds later I heard a click of the door unlocking and then opening a few inches so that I could slip inside.

'_See didn't even break a sweat!'_

"01 the halls cleared, let's move."

I turned and pulled my gun out knowing that the easy part was now over and it was only going to get harder.

'_Oh come on stop being so tense. Nothing bads happened sooo far. Maybe we'll get lucky this time.'_

We were running down hallways, looking in every door carefully. We weren't able to find any blueprints on the building, which forced us to have to check in every room we could find, looking for the main computer room. Thankfully Quatre my partner heard people talking behind a door he was about to happen.

Ten minutes later with not luck yet, we were about to start searching the last wing of the building that has gone unsearched. The hall ended with a dead end. So it either had to be one of these doors, or the room with the people in it. I signaled Quatre to take the right side, while I searched the doors on the left. We hadn't risked talking since we had the luck of not being caught yet.

I stepped up to the first door on my side and softly gave the handle a light turn. Surprisingly it was locked, unlike all the other doors I had searched. So I pulled the lock picks I kept hidden on me and started working on the lock carefully.

**~This wouldn't take so freaking long if he were here…~**

I glared at the lock as I gave it a hard shove into it, which made if finally unlock. I put my lock picks back in there hiding spots.

**~I've been thinking about him a lot today…~**

Grabbing my gun back up, I turned the handle and softly pushed the door open. Listening for any sounds as I cautiously walked in and scanned the room. To my surprise the room was filled with medical equipment. Needles, I.V bags, antiseptics, operating knifes, and a lot more. I walked around the room, until I noticed a little desk hidden in the corner. I walked up to it, glancing at all the papers on it, but what caught my attention was a small notebook that was open. I looked down and read what was written on the opened page.

_***End of day 245.**_

_**Today the toy decided to make a mess by trying to leave me. I am surprised he could even stand even after winning three games in a row today. This toy is so much fun. I am so glad Mother Peace brought it to me. I hope to have a lot more fun. The sounds that come from its mouth, the way it tenses up and looks at me when I am in site. Even the words that leave its mouth sometimes. It is all enough to make one giddy with sheer excitement. So I decided to try even harder games. I want to see my toys limit. He is very strong willed to have not broken yet. But every toy must break at some point. And I can finally see that this one should break soon. This saddens me greatly… It is very rare to get such a fine gift from the Mother… Oh well… Such fun is worth it in the end… And all of this shall keep me satisfied for a while...***_

I flipped back to a few other pages, scanning some of the other entries there. They all had to do with this 'toy' and 'mother peace'. I flipped to the front page, looking to see if a name was written there, but instead I found a photo. I studied the picture there. The person's eyes were closed and they wore a pure white shirt. The chestnut brown hair was long and wavy, and looked tangled in a few places. There lip was swollen and bloody, as if it were bitten down on hard.

I looked closer at the picture studying every inch of the person in it. For some reason this girl seemed familiar. But I didn't know many girls. The only one that came to mine was Relena Peacecraft. I picked up the notebook, taking a closer look as I racked my brain for who it could be.

"01 are you in here?"

I turned toward the door, taking the notebook with me. Thrusting the book into his hands I walked to the next door on my side, noticing that it too was locked. This time with a digital code lock. I started to pull out the items I needed to unlock the door as I spoke to Quatre.

"On the front page is a picture of someone, for some reason they seem familiar. Maybe yo0u can recognize them?"

As I waited for the lock to open I heard a soft gasp and I turned to look at him. He had a look of horror mixed with confusion on his face. He looked up at me and the words that came out of his mouth made it feel like time stopped.

"Duo…"

I stared at him for what seemed like forever.

"Wha-"

My words were cut off by the sound of the doors locks coming undone. Suddenly an alarm sounded and the lights turned off and were replaced with red flashing ones. I kept staring at Quatre ignoring the yelling coming from down the hall that was getting closer.

"That can't be him… He died months ago… They found blood in Deathscyth… HIS blood… It's impossible…"

I turned back to the door trying to concentrate on the mission.

~We can discuss this after the mission is completed. We can't lose focus…"

I shoved the now unlocked door open, along with everything else I had been thinking so that I could concentrate on our mission.

A/N- hope you enjoyedddd! This one is longer then the first so I hope its enough D: sorry 3

Look forward to more. And make sure to review to keep getting more!


End file.
